Previously known apparatus for processing solid waste has not been able to effectively grind the waste until it is unrecognizable while simultaneously decontaminating and drying the waste. Tester, U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,973, describes a hospital waste disposal system in which hospital waste is comminuted in a shredding machine and drawn through a vacuum system for destruction. The waste is sprayed with germicide during shredding. The apparatus is pneumatically controlled. Dunlea, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,330,088, describes a method of bulk rubbish disposal in which the rubbish is ground, optionally mixed with a liquid adhesive such as liquid asphalt, compacted and charged for disposal. The exposed surfaces of the compacted mass may be coated to prevent water penetration if the compacted bundles are disposed of at sea. Lovercheck, U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,577, describes a refuse sterilization system in which domestic refuse is shredded, compressed and sterilized using a wheel-mounted shredder. The process includes heating the refuse to form briquettes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,048 to Bathgate, describes a method of compacting shredded municipal refuse using bitumen as an adhesive for the shredded, baled material.